Scunt
'''Scunt' (aka Vagiscout) is a malformed Scout TF2 Monster who has been infected with the Vagineer virus. It was created by YouTube user wadloperz. Appearance Scunt appears as a Scout with a heavily distorted face, his mouth appearing to be forcefully changed into a more square, open formation. Scunt has been seen in both RED and BLU variations, meaning more than one Scunt exists. However, they do not seem to have any significant differences besides team orientation. Behavior and Personality Scunt is an aggressive and erratic TF2 Monster with a personality very similar to that of other savage RED Vagineers: he attacks anyone in sight with little provocation, independent of class or team, and eats them whole. His never-ending hunger for meat makes him a threat to any unfortunate bystander who may inadvertently cross paths with him. Towards other Freaks, Scunt appears to be hostile to everything not identified as Vagineer-infected. However, he will not hesitate to attack and devour a Vagineer if he so wishes. Powers and Abilities Scunt shares many abilities with other Vagineers, including inhuman strength, using his limbs as hooks, very loud screeches and limited regeneration. However, Scunt possesses several abilities that make him unique. Scunt's most notable trait is the rather odd ability to turn whatever he eats into random objects. The most common of these objects is a can of Bonk! Atomic Punch, however he has been seen creating things such as bombs, coffee mugs and Civilian bobbleheads. Scunt is capable of ÜberCharging himself in a matter similar to Painis Cupcake, greatly enhancing his powers for a limited period of time. Additionally, Scunt has been seen using an arm-mounted Force-A-Nature which can fire at incredible rate without the need of reloading, sending his enemies flying heavily damaged if not outright killed. Faults and Weaknesses Despite having gained notoriety as a notable member of the Vagineer species, he is afflicted by the same weaknesses that other RED Vagineers have:- *While he is physically superior to a Scout, Scunt is still not as strong as a BLU Vagineer, meaning higher-ranking Freaks are capable of facing him in hand-to-hand combat without much problem. *Scunt does not seem to be very intelligent, and his behaviour is very simple and straightforward. This may leave him vulnerable to ambushes and cunning tactics. *Destroying Scunt's arm-mounted FaN can cause devastating damage to him. Trivia *Scunt is the very first Scout TF2 Monster, appearing just one day after Painis Cupcake's epochal creation. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *AN UNTITLED SCUNT REFERENCE VIDEO *Scunt is going to kill you By the community *SCUNT IS MAD (Reupload) *Vagineer: The Intel Doesn't Matter Anymore *VAGISCOUT *Vagiscout *Vagineer Beach *The Misunderstood Adventures of Seeman - Episode 1 - Part 1 (Cameo) *HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt - Part 1 *HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt - Part 2 *HalBuzzkill VS Troll Hostage VS Vagineer VS Scunt - Part 3 *Heavy's Mission to Mars 2: Attack of the Alien-Scouts *A Party of Freaks - Part 1 *Vagineer makes Scunt *Vagineer: Origin (Flashback cameo) *Worst Buy.wmv *Scut.wmv Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Classic Monsters Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Monsters made by wadloperz Category:Multi-teamed Category:Scouts Category:Vagineers